The Microscopy Shared Resource provides core services to Cancer Center members engaged in a wide range of scientific endeavors. Among the types of services rendered are (i) standard transmission and scanning electron microscopy, (iii) immunoelectron microscopy (enzymatic and gold labeling), (iii) fluorescence microscopy including 3-D data sets from confocal microscopy from confocal microscopy, (iv) microinjection, (v) live cell imaging, (vi) DNA spreads, and (vii) evaluation of subcellular fractionation procedures by negative staining or thin sectioning. All of thee services are highly technical and labor intensive. Without the Microscopy Shared Resource it would be extremely difficult for individual investigators to have access to these types of services which are critical to their research programs. D.L. Spector oversees the daily operation of the Shared Resources and handles any scientific or administrative problems. T. Howard is the Shared Resource Technician. She is responsible for performing experiments for Cancer Center members, training users of microscopes, and maintaining the instruments for optimum use. The Microscopy Shared Resource serves to stimulate interaction and exchange scientific approaches among Cancer Center members.